Lavender
by Jellytaco
Summary: Evangeline Vough, is not only a Slytherin, but a big sister, who enjoys food and making sure everything in her life is precise and planned and most importantly Orderly. Intending to become part of the Ministry of Magic, she has to pass all Exams, however will a certain pair of ginger haired twins ruin her chances or will she get her dream job in the Ministry from hard work & focus?


_I smell the lavender and I feel a thorn in my side,_

 _I fell in love, day one, with ginger hair and big brown eyes._

I'd be lying if I had not considered He who should not be named taking his side. He offered protection but at a cost no short of a life. A life I would not be willing to ever give up, mine or my sisters. Ida and I were both sorted into Slytherin, our Mother however, she had been part of Hufflepuff and Father Ravenclaw, so how we ended up in Slytherin, was beyond me, I suppose we both belonged there. And I should clarify, not all Slytherin's are bad, look at Professor Slughorn.

I adjusted my glasses, they were bright red, I would've gone with green but with cursed eyes like mine, red was all they had. I wasn't special, I didn't have some kind of magical ability from birth or an abnormal amount of magic, that's Ida. Me? Well Evangeline Vough, that is I, was cursed to have outer body experiences. In other words, they kept me in my body, as long as my eyes are closed they're fine. I do not know the extent of the curse, but I do know my Mother died because of it.

You hadn't worry, her death was swift, it was a muggle like thing, a Heart Attack I believe they are called. She worked for the Ministry, I don't know where, just that she worked with dangerous people and creatures, she was rather gifted with defensive spells. So is Ida. Ugh. I look down at her cart as I grab my wallet, the brat barely has enough money for her first Hogsmeade visit and she has an undeniable sweet tooth.

Sliding the cart door open, she looks up surprised as her new friends look at me. Some Pasley or Pansy girl or something, who knows as I throw a few Sickles at her as she catches them as I take in her appearance. The difference being a few facial features. She grinned, as she walks out past me and down to the cart with her new found friend as I let out a small snort.

Turning I returned to my carriage, taking my seat next to some other students, they didn't seem to mind my constant journey's to my sister, but with everything going on, rumours of the Dark Lord, why wouldn't I be worried? I pulled my satchel closer to me, pulling a book out as I get settled in. I intended to work in the Ministry with Magical Items, I had vast knowledge of most items, although other students say I should go into Potions, apparently being sufficient enough to pass with high grades is enough reason to assume someone should be going into Potions.

I think not. I was tapped on the shoulder, as I noticed the train coming to a stop as I look out, putting my book away I grab my satchel and place my wand in it, I took my Satchel everywhere, it had everything a girl could need. Extra quills, extra parchment, flasks and most importantly money and snacks.

I pushed past others as I made my way off the train, my heels hitting the pavement as I walk towards the huge school. I think the first years had to take the boats as I notice my luggage, I whip my wand out, double checking to see if it was locked as I head into the great hall. I take a seat with a few people in my year as we create small talk between ourselves. I turned my head slightly as I spot my little baby sister walking in with other kids as I turnmy body fully, she seemed embarrassed by my blatant staring.

As you know she ends up in Slytherin as I welcome her to sit next to me until she finds her own cosy group. I watched her gingerly reach out for food as I selectively reach out for certain foods as I use my knife and fork, cutting into the tender chicken, I place it in my mouth, the flavours hitting my tongue, the seasoning on point, the outside just moist enough and the instead tender as I chewed, the texture beautiful as I accompany it with the roast pumpkin, the sweet vegetable evening the salty flavours of the chicken.

I finish the meal as dessert appears, licking my lips, I dab my mouth with a napkin as I look down at little Ida… She had food in her hair. Ugh. I watch her grab the custard and the apple crumble as she goes to pile it together as I almost scream. I smack her hand as a few others watch as I lean down.

"Do not eat those together, get cream instead" I whisper as she frowns, her hand gripping the ladle as she lifts it up "Don't you-"

Custard hit the apple crumble as if in slow motion as I look her deep in the eyes, the hot mellow liquid rolling over the crumbles broken edge's and pooling like a lake at the bottom of her bowl, the bottom of her deliciously rich crumble growing soggy, her silver spoon stabbing right in the centre of the meal, she twists it as I cringe as she rips it out, apple flying into the custard as I watch in horror.

She raised the steaming mess to her mouth, custard hitting the hard dark oak table as her lips wrap around the spoon, my eyes narrowing in on her as she grins, chewing as I take a deep breath as I wave the crumble over, along with the cream and cranberries as I organise my bowl with the assortment with my wand as I grab a spoon, grabbing hers and tossing it away hitting some other random child as I squeeze her cheeks, people at our table slightly mortified at such improper behaviour.

"Chew" I hiss as she does so and I know for a fact that those flavours hit her, the soft tartiness of the crumble, the rough texture of the broken crumble, the smooth and creamy taste mixed in there to mellow out the rich and almost too sweet cranberries, she just looked at me "I take dessert very seriously"

~""+""~

I strode into class throwing my satchel around my chair as I look at our teacher, Professor Snape stood angrily scribbling something on a piece of parchment as I get my quills out along with my book. In the first lesson of the year we did an over view of such basic things, a recap I suppose for those who were behind or forgot, my eyes went over to the Gryffyndor idiots, who were playing with paper as I adjust my glasses and focus on the lesson.

"What kind of Potion is this…. Miss Vough?" Snape calls as I go to open my mouth, only to be cut off be excessive giggling from the lion idiots "Enough talking!"

I returned to my explanation of some useless potion used to dialute certain other elements in a potentially harmful potions to mellow out the effects. If you want someone dead or if you want them to have a stomach ache and fart blood and etc. A few of the Hufflepuff's laughed when I said "Blood Farting" along with the lion idiots.

Thank goodness that class ended soon and we had… Herbology, sounds good to be. Placing my notebook away for Potions, Professor Snape calls me to the front as I do so, I had some time to spare, I could always run to the next class. His dark locks were lush and groomed, his nose slightly too large for his face, but his dark eyes, eyes that stole your soul took the obvious facial flaw. His chest rumbled as he spoke.

"I have great hope for you this year, however should you fail" it turns cold in the room "Your chances of getting into the Ministry will be like Dumbledore attempting to be a drag queen"

"Well, he very well could be" I say not really paying mind "I should be going professor"

"Yes, hurry along Miss Vough, I do believe I have your sister next"

I hurried along to Herbology as I tumble through a short cut, please, please, let the teacher be late. I trip, as I whip my wand out, using it to make sure I didn't smack my face into the ground. I could almost taste the moss and dirt on the old brick path as push myself up, my head hitting Lavender or something Lavender smelling as someone cries out.

"Get off me!" they cry as I stumble away.

A Weasley sprung up out of the bushes as I was left slightly bewildered, what was a boy doing in the bushes. His Book nicked the side of my leg as I cry out. Our eyes met as I readjust my glasses. I refused to help the boy up as he brushes himself down.

"How dare you!" I cry out as I brush my hair, Lavender falling from my hair as I roll my eyes.

"Woah, it wasn't my fault! My stupid brother used some experimental candy on me that was supposed to stun, not paralyz-"

"Yeah, I don't remember asking what happened to you now did I?" I ask as I briskly walk to class "I do not intend to be late because of some Weasley"

"And you're so great"

"Well, yes" I answer as I run, my heels making a little hard, they weren't high heels, but the shoes had heels on them and the cracks in the ground were big as I wave my wand in front of me, as I speed up slightly.

I tumbled into glass, sweating and a mess much to my dismay as I frown, I look disgusting. Needless to say I was glaring at the Weasley boy who had ruined my day.

Finally. Finally, at the end of the day, after Homework and dinner, I could have a relaxing shower and go to bed. I could wake up early and study tomorrow. I use the password to our Dorms, walking through the Dormitory to the showers as I throw my satchel inside, the water turning on.

"Accio tiny snek Pajama's" I chant as the clothing zooms in "Time to shower!"

And so, as the sun left the sky, the twilights soft after glow kissing the soft marsh greens, the water shimmering as slowly blue sombre colours swirling over the sky, covering the place in darkness. I place the mirror down. I had it enchanted, to over look the Lake and land. I like how the pinks and dark blues mesh together as I lean back on my pillows as I tap my wand on the mirror, I am so ready for sleep to embrace me, like I could just fall asleep right about…

"Evangeline" I bolted upright.

"Wha?" I groggily moan.

"Evangeline!" there was whisper shouting as I open my eyes, my hands grabbing my glasses as I shove them on my face.

"Hey runt, what do you want?" I ask as I scoot over.

Ida was here in her Pajama's, her hair down as I blink, she looked upset as I pat my bed as she hops on.

"What happened?" I ask as she hugs me, aww, is she homesick?

"Malfoy stole my Hairbrush" she whispers as I try to figure out just how I'm feeling.

Anger for the boy who broke my sister heart or cutesy because it's just a hair brush. I know she wants it back, so it looks like Momma Vough is gonna have to hunt down some vermin. I tuck her into my bed as I pull a pair of slippers on. My hair was in a top not bun as I walk through the common room, a few seniors surprised by my appearance as I see the Malfoy boy leaving with a few of his friends.

I follow him out as I hear him laughing, it's so obnoxious as I chase, wand in hand as I call out his name, he turned dramatically as I notice the hairbrush in his hand. My sisters hair brush.

"That's my sisters hairbrush" I say as he scoffs.

"You have no proof'' he shouts as I aim my wand at the brush.

"Accio Ida's Hairbrush"

He stood still as he runs off with his friends. I turn, unsure where to go as I adjust my glasses again. It's seriously a bad habit. Anyway, back to my Bed. Where I will finally get some sleep. I clamber into my sisters bed, the sheets cool as I hear them rustle, the duvet smelled like feathers and dust.

"Disgusting" I murmur as I take my glasses off "Absolutely disgusting"

 **So guys, I had this idea, I should really stop starting fanfictions. R &R if you want, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
